Modem high-speed digital system has as a key component a transceiver including interconnected driver and receiver. A driver with class AB output is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,838 granted to L. H. Sasaki et al on Jan. 17, 1998 and operates at a speed of 50 Mb/s. In today's communications technology, however, data buses with capacities of several Gb/s are frequently required. Efficient utilization of space on printed circuit cards necessitates the use of a minimum number of physical interconnections. Thus, for example, a 4 Gb/s data bus could be implemented as 8 parallel bit connections at 500 Mb/s each, or 16 parallel bit connections at 250 Mb/s each and so, for minimum interconnect space the 8-bit higher speed version would be preferred. Such interconnections are limited on the other hand to the maximum speed of the data drivers and receivers which must reliably handle the data. A third constraint, in addition to physical area and data speed, is due to power dissipation. It is not uncommon for many high speed buses to exist on a single printed circuit module and the power dissipated by the data drivers and receivers becomes an important consideration.